Long Ago
by ToraOrange3
Summary: Harmony Driblur is your average 17 year old girl going to Seppleton Private Highschool. One day, beggining her junior year, she meets a prince. His father rules over a large part of the world. But, as secrets start to roll in, these two find out that his father is not what he seems to be. Meeting friends, and solving mysteries, what will happen to these 17 year olds?


CHAPTER 1

HARMONY'S POV

Sunlight filtered inside my small attic room I shared with three other people. My bed was right next to the only window in the room, so I was the first one to wake up. I rubbed my sore eyes and stretched my arms as far as I could go. After flipping the blanket to the side, I got out, and folded the blanket. Putting it on the edge of my bed, I went to the bedside table and splashed cold water on my face. The bowl was always refilled every morning, afternoon and night by some person I didn't know.

Drying my face, I went into downstairs, taking my clothes to wear today and went to the small shower room. I walked toward my locker, stripped my clothes off, and wrapped myself with a large, fluffy white towel.

"See you're always early in the morning, Ms. Driblur." a woman said, coming towards me. Her long white hair was curled into a ball ontop of her hair, wrapped in plastic paper and her slim, pregnant body was wrapped in a towel, showing her elegant legs and painted toenails.

"You too, Mrs. Heragonez." I said, smiling.

She lived in the fourth floor with her husband and 7 children in a 2 bedroom apartment. Everyone that lived in this apartment was poor and didn't have a lot of money to support their family, so they lived here, where they were cared for. This apartment is like a small town. It has houses, and a small school in the first floor, a barn outside, a huge playground and acres of fields and a eating room for two hundred people, maximum.

We both walked inside one of the shower stalls that were lined up alongsides the wall and turned on the hot water after swinging the towel on the hook next to each shower stalls. Immediatly, I was drenched in hot water and steam, covering me from head to toe. Water dripped down from my face to the rest of my body. I pumped some soap onto my hand and began scrubbing the white substance to my hair. As my hair got all bubbly and white, I bent down and rinsed it all out. Thats when I saw a small childs face below me, sitting there, naked and grinning, soap dripping onto her small, chubby face.

I screamed and the shower curtain was pulled open.

"Sorry!" Mrs. Heragonez apologized, clapping her hands together and bowing.

I wiped my face with my towel. "Eh! N-No! it's ok!" I said, picking up her 5th youngest child as it squirmed in my arms.

She took her child and apologized again, leaving, scolding her. I pulled the curtain close and rinsed the rest of the soap off my hair before cleaning it in conditioner.

When I was done taking my shower, I dried myself and put on some nice clean clothes for school. Well, if you count the uniform to be nice and all.

It's basically a clean, crisp white button-shirt, tucked in a dark brown, slap on skirt; comes in three other colors too, white, navy and black. And then a matching waist-coat. It's longer in the winter and so is the skirt. And then long white socks, any height and then shoes, whatever shoes you want. I wear sneakers, my only pair. The only way to see what year someone is in, you just have to see their ribbon. Which comes in several colors. A tie is for the Seniors. A long, big ribbon for Juniors. A small bow for Sophmores and A thin ribbon for Freshmans. I wear the Long big ribbon since I'm a Junior in Highschool.

I fix my hair, pulling it into a long, heavy ponytail and then slap some cream on my face and hands, brushing my teeth and then putting on some brown eyeshadow, eye liner, and mascara. My school allows make up, just not too much to make you look like a clown. And, especially no jewelery included, except for your name tag and ribbon. For guys, its all just ties for the rest of your high school year so they get a badge to know what year they're in.

"Oh, for such a young girl to put on make up." Mrs. Dorian says, slapping my back as I slide on some lipbalm on my lips.

"I'm in Highschool, Mrs. Dorian." I counter.

"Sure, sure. WHen I was in highschool, I didn't need to put on make up. I was the queens beauty, you know that.." she says, winking at me.

I look at her up and down. Her plump body and crazy wild orange hair, obviously dyed and thick make up.

"Well, I've aged now, so of course I look different. But, I still have men falling at my feet you know." she says, slapping on dark red lipstick.

"RIght.." I mumble, taking my bag and walking out the door.

I'm back at my 'room' again, but not there for so long, as I see my other three roommates, shouting and searching for their clothes and make up and what shoes to wear and such.

The attic is seperated like a office room. Theres four mini rooms, with no door and the walls don't reach the ceilings. Its all hardwood floor and the walls are white, but, the others painted it to pink or fuschia. I painted mine light orange. Simple really, but it doesnt show, only the outside, because mines filled with papers and photos of my family and friends and famous people and drawings and other snippets.

"NEws!" Toddley shouts, his shoes clicking onto the broken down stairs as he comes up to our room.

Theres screaming off four girls as they try to dress up.

I run up to where hes standing. "PErvert!" I shout, "Don't you ever learn?"

"Ooh..great view from down he-.." I smack his head which causes him to trip and fall onto the floor. "..'orry! News?!"

I grab the four thick papers and tell him to leave.

"Fine, fine! But, I am a man!" he shouts.

"You're fourteen and a pervert!" I shout, throwing his hat at him which fell.

He grins a cheeky grin, and tumbles down.

"Silly boy.." Margaret, one of my roomies says behind me. She takes a newspaper from the stack and flips it open to a page and screams as something catches her eye.

"What? What?" Stephanie, Adriane asks, bounching up and down, only in their tanktops and panties.

"See! See this!" Margy shouts, twirling and hopping around.

The two take the newspapers and screams too as they see their papers.

I look at the last paper I'm holding and my eyes widen. In the front cover, the title page, marks in big black bold letters,

"PRINCE CHARMING ARRIVES TO SEPPLETON HIGH!"

My mouth is then covered by my hand.

Shiii...! T-The p-prince is coming! And to our Highschool?!

Margy then starts reading. "Prince Charming, Conrad Karendor starts Highschool at Seppleton Private Highschool starting this year in his junior year. He will be spending and graduating in the highschool."

Stephanie and Adriane scream, prancing around as they shout, "Prince is coming!"

"Hold up ladies~! And don't fo'get yur breakfust!" Henrietta shouts.

"Oops!" the three shout, stopping and pressing themselves to the railing. They each grab a bowl of oatmeal and prance away to their rooms, giggling.

"Last for the best?" she asks.

"You mean, best for last?"

"Yeah...same thin' sweetheart." she squeezes my chin, handing me my bowl of oats and leaves, winking.

WHats up with ladies winking these days? I sigh, spooning some of the oat in my spoon and munching it in my mouth.

I walk over to my room and picked up my bag, and walked downstairs to go to school. 


End file.
